Crossing Love
by kireiRei
Summary: A girl lands into the world of GW to drastically change the life of Trowa. (romance... sorry.. i'm a sucker for them) first story out of five
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
A girl around the ripe age of sixteen smacked her ringing alarm clock that was set at seven o'clock. Grumbling profanities to herself, she pushed herself off the bed and dragged her legs to the bathroom to get ready for another day of school. As she brushed her teeth, she stared blearily at her reflection with tired clear gray eyes. She splashed some water onto her face and walked back to her room feeling more refreshed. Feeling grubby for the day, she threw on a simple red T-shirt, and baggy blue jeans. She grabbed her brush and ran it quickly through her brown-streaked black hair before twisting it up into a messy bun.  
Noting that she was going to be late, she grabbed her grubbiest pair of sneakers and ran out of the house, right after swinging her book bag over her shoulders. She had barely opened her front door, when a burst of white light forced the door to swing all the way open. Seconds later the light disappeared and the door closed but the girl was gone.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trowa Barton was finally satisfied as he stood back and looked at his house. It was small and a little out of the way, but it served its purpose well. Now that the war was over, he could relax and live a normal life. His four other friends were in the same town as well. They had all wanted to stay together somehow, so they had each gotten their own places, and they all went to the same high school. It had taken him longer to get settled, but after finding a steady job at a club, he had saved up enough to buy this small place. Satisfied, he decided to take a stroll in the nearby park.  
Trowa stuck one hand in his denim pocket and tugged on his blue turtleneck slightly as he walked through the park. The weather was warming up to spring, and his choice of attire needed to be altered. Still, the air was cool, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, people were falling from the sky...??? Trowa's eyes flew open as he saw a unidentified figure falling from the sky. He ran a few meters and caught the figure effortlessly.  
He blinked his forest green eyes with confusion. Within his arms laid a pretty girl with glowing white skin, a lean curvy body, and pretty glosses of black hair. She was faint or unconscious. He glanced at her baby blue Jansport backpack and noted that she was probably his age. She didn't seem to have any serious injuries either. This was an interesting predicament. He decided to take her to his place and wing it from there.  
  
Trowa glanced at the clock. Three hours had passed and she still hadn't waken up. He could tell she was just sleeping, not dead. He did not wake her up anyway because when he studied her delicate features, it looked like she needed as much sleep as she could get. Finally he gave a sigh a relief when she saw her twitching. He watched quietly as she stretched up like a cat and rubbed her eyes awake.  
"It's about time you woke up," he said in a calm steady voice. The girl stiffened with shock as her head jerked to see an unfamiliar person and setting.  
"Wha... what the... where the hell am I? Who are you?" she demanded frantically. Trowa just gave the same cool stare he always carried.  
"You're in the Sank Kingdom. You can call me Trowa Barton," he answered coolly. He wondered why the girl stared at him so shocked.  
Kirei thought fast. What the heck was going on? Last time she checked, the Sank Kingdom and Trowa Barton weren't real... at least... in her world. Her mind snapped to a conclusion. She hadn't been dreaming when she saw that white light. Somehow she had ended up in this other world. Like in Sliders... except that she did not have the thing they had to slide around with. Knowing of Trowa's dangerous capabilities, she decided to play dumb.  
"How did I end up here?" she asked. Trowa looked at her suspiciously.  
"You fell from the sky. I caught you and brought you here to my house," he explained. Kirei stared at him funny this time.  
"I fell from the sky? Well that's interesting... Umm... so.. now what?" she hesitated. Trowa got up.  
"We'll eat lunch and talk some more... What's your name again?" he checked.  
"I never told you... but it's Yumeno Kirei," she answered. He nodded silently and walked into the kitchen.  
She sighed. This was just too weird. And what was she going to tell him if he asked about her background? She could just imagine his face if she told him that she was from another world. Pretending to be from elsewhere seemed pointless when he could look her up in search files for proof only to discover that she had lied. She couldn't risk the chance of him killing her. She had to find out more first. In the midst of her thoughts, Trowa called out, "Come in. It's ready."  
  
Moments later, she found herself eating hamburgers and fried potato wedges with the pilot of Heavyarms in a nice quaint kitchen. "Ano..." she started.  
"So where are you from?" Trowa asked. She dropped the fry she was about to eat.  
"Um... uh... I don't think I'm from around here..." she stuttered. Trowa looked at with green eyes of concern.  
"You can't remember?" he inquired. Kirei shook her head. She poked her plate with a wedge.  
"I'm just... I know... that my name is Kirei... I'm sixteen... born October 26... but... I can't remember any details of where I'm from or who my family is..." she lied and was relieved when she saw that he had fell for it.  
"That puts us in a tight situation," he commented. Kirei nodded and looked down guiltily.  
Trowa leaned back and ran a hand through his smooth brown hair, unaware that Kirei was checking him out. "I suppose you can stay here for now... I'll run a background check on you in my laptop," he finally said.   
"You can do that?" she asked, feigning her surprise. He nodded and stood up. Kirei jumped up and grabbed his hand from picking up his plate. He nearly dropped it from the unfamiliar warm of another's hand. "I'll clean up. It's the least I could do after all you've done already," she insisted, taking the plate from his hand. Next thing he knew, he was pushed out of the kitchen. He sighed. So much for an isolated place.  
Kirei stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Ano..." she called. He turned around. "I'll try not to be in your way... I don't want to be a burden on you." He nodded and went upstairs without a word. 'He's so cold and warm and the same time...' she thought.  
  
Trowa had powered up his laptop and he typed in 'Yumeno, Kirei.' He frowned when he saw the flickering red words "No Identity Matched." This was odd. He wondered if she was lying. He got up and went back downstairs. He found Kirei sitting quietly on his couch. She looked up, and he saw that her face brightened slightly.  
"Is this mine?" she asked, pointing to the Jansport next to her. He nodded. Kirei grabbed it and opened it.  
"Do you have anything that could give you a hint of who you are?" he asked from the stairs.  
Kirei pretended to look around. "Just a bunch of school books," she answered, putting disappointment in her voice.  
Trowa sighed. So she definitely had to have amnesia. He watched her put her bookbag down dejectedly. "We'll wait it out for a few days. Maybe you'll remember or something," he decided. "Meanwhile, I'll set you up in the guestroom."  
Kirei followed him upstairs with her bag clutched tightly in her arms. She helped him roll out the bedding and air out the room.. After that they ate a quickie dinner. She went back to her room and closed the door behind her securely and pulled a notebook computer from her bag. She plugged it into the outlet in the corner of the room. After trying to unsuccessfully connect to AOL, she gave up and just typed her fanfics.  
She blushed to herself when she read over a love scene she wrote. All her fics were self-included with her friends and she had always had her fangirl obsession of Trowa out of all the guys of Gundam. Quickly she shut down her notebook and shoved it under the crack of the closet. She pulled out a random book and pretended to read it. A knock came from the door. "Come in," she said.  
Trowa entered the room. "There's a toothbrush for you in the bathroom. You can use my old shirt and pants to sleep in." he said. He tossed it to her and she caught it in her hands. It was green, well-worn but soft and warm. He turned to leave.  
"Ano..." she called. He turned his head to the side. "Thank you."  
"Good night," he said and left her alone, closing the door behind him.  
"Kirei brought the shirt up to her face and rubbed it against her cheek. She could smell pinewood and detergent on it. Quietly as she could, she used the bathroom, and slipped on Trowa's shirt. It fit like a dress that reached to her thighs with extremely long sleeves. Seeing that the gray pants were unneccessary, she decided to stick with the shirt for bed. Sighing, she turned over and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Trowa woke up to the smell of bacon. His stomach growled but his eyes protested at the feeling of morning's light seeping through a window. His mind was asleep but quickly it and his body jolted up at the thought of a stranger cooking food. After a few moments he relaxed. He had forgotten about Kirei, the mysterious girl who had fallen from the sky. Sighing, he glanced at the clock. It was an hour before school would start. After stretching away his sleepiness, he headed downstairs.  
  
He poked into the kitchen and saw Kirei frying bacon and eggs in a pan wearing his green shirt and his gray pants rolled up. "Good morning," he said. Kirei jumped and accidentally splattered hot cooking oil onto her hand. She yelped and ran over to the sink to douse the area with cold water. Turning her head around, she gave Trowa a reprimanding glare.   
  
"I assumed you'd know better than to disturb a woman in a kitchen," she scolded.  
  
"Sorry... Is your hand alright?" he asked. She nodded and moved to load the pan's contents onto two plates. "I have school today... maybe you can help to figure out what you should do while I'm gone."  
  
Kirei looked down and twiddled her thumbs. "Well... we don't really know how long my memory will be dormant. I don't want to rely on you for everything either. If you can find me a job during the day... that would work fine," she suggested.  
  
Trowa considered this and went over to the phone. After a few moments he spoke quietly and Kirei caught a few words like 'day', 'upfront', and 'today'. Finally he hung up and turned back to her. "I got you a job at the club I work at. You'll be doing clean up and night preparations from 9-4. I'll pick you up when you're done today."  
  
Kirei clapped her hands with delight. "That's perfect! We'd better hurry up and eat to get ready!" The words had barely left her mouth when her breakfast went down in a matter of seconds and she flew upstairs to wash up, leaving Trowa with his full plate.  
  
~~  
  
"Wowww... this is a pretty hot club isn't it?" Kirei asked Trowa with awe as he showed her around. The club was three low stories. Once you got past the forum, there would be a dance floor and a huge bar at the far corner with booths lining the walls. A winding staircase in the center of the room led to the second floor where there was a repeat of the first floor with different design scheme but a stage on it as well. The top floor was the office and holding cells for rowdy partiers.  
  
"It's popular. Working at night can be dangerous for a girl so I hope you don't mind if you'll be doing the daytime clean ups and preps," Trowa explained. Kirei shook her head.  
  
"There's no problem," she insisted.  
  
"Hey Trowa! You're early for work. Shouldn't you be at school?" a pretty woman with short brown hair teased.  
  
"I'll be leaving in a moment. Just wanted to drop off the new worker," Trowa explained. He gently pushed Kirei forward. "Kathy, meet Kirei. Kirei, this is the club's manager.  
  
Suddenly Kirei became shy and awkwardly said a hello. Kathy smiled nicely and pulled Kirei to her. "I'll show you the ropes kid and what guys to steer clear from."  
  
"See you later, Trowa!" Kirei called out as he left the building with a wave.  
  
~  
  
"Trowa you lucky rascal. A girl just landed in your arms?? It she hot?" Duo asked, elbowing at his green-eyed friend. Trowa gave him a withering glance. It was lunch and he and his friends gathered in their usual tree spot, being adored by girls from a distance.  
  
"I wouldn't say she's unattractive," he said shortly. He turned to his other four sane friends. "What do you guys think of all this?"  
  
"Were there any aircrafts in the sky? Something that she could have possibly fallen out of?"Quatre asked.  
  
"The sky as blue and clear," Trowa said.  
  
"There were absolutely no files about her? Are you sure that Kirei Yumeno is her real name?" Heero asked.  
  
"There's always a possibility that it might not be considering the fact that she has amnesia. But still... there's something out of place," Trowa explained.  
  
"Keep an eye on her and stay on your guard. For all we know, this could be some kind of plot to destroy the five of us," Wufei added.  
  
"Meanwhile... when do we get to meet her?" Duo asked with hopeful eyes. Heero reached over and gave the american's braid a hard tug.  
  
~  
  
After school, Trowa rode back to the club on his motocycle. He received and gave greetings as he strode through, searching for Kirei. He spotted Kathy by the bar and went over to her. "Hey Kathy! Where's Kirei? She should be done by now," he asked.  
  
"She should be backstage and finishing up soon. She's a sweet little thing. Where on earth did a brute like you get her?" Kathy joked as she wiped a shot glass clean.  
  
"Long story... why is she backstage? That's usually for the men," Trowa demanded.  
  
"For a girl her size, she's got plenty of muscle. Go see for yourself," Kathy gestured.  
  
Trowa walked over to the backstage and looked around. He finally spotted Kirei helping another working move an iron pole. She had worked hard today. He could tell by the beads of sweat and flushed cheeks. Her hair was screaming for a shower. He waited until the pole was put down and called her over. Smiling enthusiastically, Kirei skipped over to him as if she wasn't tired at all.   
  
"Trowa! I've had such a good day. Kathy and so many other people were so nice to me. Kathy even offered to teach me how to be a bartender. How was yours?" Kirei asked.  
  
"Same old school. It never changes," Trowa answered and couldn't help but smile back at her childishness.  
  
"Hey Manly! You leavin'?" called out a male veteran worker.  
  
"Yah~! I'll see you tomorrow Pansy!" Kirei answered back cheerfully.  
  
"Manly?" Trowa inquired as they walked out.  
  
"It's my nickname. Neat, eh? Do you have one too?"  
  
"Bobo."  
  
"..."  
  
"I used to work as a clown when I lived in the colonies."  
  
"...Bobo... B-Bobo... h..h....." Kirei covered her mouth. Trowa surprised himself by defending himself which he usually didn't. He let people carry on their laughter.  
  
"Hey... it got me by. I was really popular as a clown acrobat," he protested. Kirei smiled and pinched his cheek.  
  
"I think it's cute," she said and hopped onto his bike, not seeing him blush wildly.  
  
~  
  
When they got home, Trowa headed to his desk to tackle his homework while Kirei locked herself in her room, trying to figure out her life, laptop, and financial situation. First of all, she was in a different dimension. Not that she was complaining, but she needed a way to efficiently tell Trowa about who she really was. Secondly, her things were her only link to her world, especially her laptop. She needed to figure out what happened and WHY she ended up in the GW world. Lastly, as long as she was here, she absolutely did NOT want to depend on Trowa for her needs and wants. It was necessary that she monitor the spendings of her paycheck. She needed clothes and as soon as possible. All she had were one set of undergarment and two outfits - one of them borrowed from Trowa. Frustrated, she pulled her hair.  
  
~  
  
After the two ate the dinner Kirei had prepared, Trowa got ready to leave for work. He turned to Kirei. "There's a list of numbers by the phone if you need help. Don't let anybody in. Keep all the doors and windows closed and locked. Leave a few lights on too," he instructed. Kirei smiled.  
  
"Okay 'dad.' I'll see you in the morning," she said cheerfully. Trowa smiled again. Odd. He never smiled so much before to a girl in his life. Saying goodbye, he left. 


End file.
